Devil and the Fallen Angel
by Spunky0ne
Summary: A newly freed Aizen Sousuke witnesses a horrid betrayal involving a badly injured Byakuya and makes a reckless decision to abduct the fallen clan leader. He weaves a web of lies around Byakuya, who can't remember the life he had before, but eventually realizes that the only right thing to do is to set him free. But when has Aizen ever done the right thing? Aizen/Byakuya, yaoi
1. Snakes

**Devil and the Fallen Angel**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A newly freed Aizen Sousuke witnesses a horrid betrayal involving a badly injured Kuchiki Byakuya and makes a reckless decision to abduct the fallen clan leader. He weaves a web of lies around Byakuya, who cannot remember the life he had before, but eventually realizes that the only right thing to do is to set him free. But when has Aizen Sousuke ever done the right thing? Aizen/Byakuya, yaoi, mpreg.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Snakes**

_**I saw you lying still, with black snakes slithering around you...binding wrist and ankle, holding you down, and wrapped around your throat. Your eyes met mine as I tore you away, not to free you, but to make you my own.**_

_**My fallen angel.**_

The first sensation that returned as Aizen Sousuke woke was the feeling of cool raindrops striking his face. A heaviness weighed down his body that, at first, he thought, might just have been from exertion, but he quickly realized was the result of having been paritally covered with falling debris in the last moments of the final battle.

_It was a battle I fought for survival, not for redemption. Now, before I am found, I should escape. I saw it in Kyouraku Shunsui's eyes. Central 46 will not ever forgive my crimes and let me go. If I want to keep breathing freely, I must disappear now, while they are still registering that the war has ended and they have not yet had time to start looking for me to incarcerate me again._

His eyes opened and he looked down at his bare chest, where droplets of rain had landed and were leaking down the smooth surfaces.

_I wondered, when I sacrificed the hougyoku, if it would leave a scar to show its disdain, but there is nothing, no sign that it ever existed. I could possibly make another, I suppose, but what would be the use? I would first need to overcome the faults of the one before. It may be possible, but it will take time and effort. Add to that, I cannot attempt it here. I will be hunted and, no longer being immortal, I will be vulnerable._

He moved carefully, first his hands and upper body to check for broken bones and other injuries, then his trapped legs to work them free of the broken wood and bricks that covered them. He felt twinges of pain, but nothing that he expected would hold him back from escaping. Smiling faintly at his good fortune, he freed himself and stood, breathing slowly as dizziness swept over him for a moment, and he blinked his eyes to rid them of pooled raindrops.

He felt a powerful presence behind him and turned to meet the eyes of none other than Kyouraku, himself.

"You all right?" he asked quietly, in a serious tone that was more wary than concerned, "You don't look like you were injured too badly. That's probably a good thing for you, considering first, the human girl is injured and can't heal the ones with the worst injuries and secondly, what healers we have are spread as thin as our remaining forces. If you can walk, I suggest you start doing it now. I'm sure you're aware of what will happen as soon as everyone's over their emotional reactions to the end of the war."

"Yes," Aizen answered, studying the captain commander with curious eyes.

"What?" Shunsui said, smirking, "Did you expect me to apprehend you?"

"You are responsible for me," Aizen reminded him, "You still have the keys to Muken embedded in your heart. Not that it matters to me, because I was able to break free of the restraints, but mightn't they take action to punish you?"

Shunsui sighed.

"What are they going to do? Everything's in pieces...busted up. A lot of people have died. The noble houses took heavy damage, because Ywach seems to have shared your hatred of the king's chosen."

"Doesn't one always hate his oppressors?" Aizen asked calmly.

Kyouraku chuckled.

"I don't think they'll be up to oppressing anyone right away. That should give you time to get out of here and find somewhere nice to retire. Unless, that is, you still have lofty ambitions."

"If you're asking what my intentions are as far as the king, I don't have plans to renew my pursuit of killing him. But if the noble clans come after me, I have no problem eliminating them for trying."

"Yeah, I figured," Shunsui acknowledged, "So, in the interests of everyone's safety, it's best that you go."

"And what are you going to do out here?" Aizen asked.

"I'm looking for injured," the captain commander answered, "We have a number of missing officers to recover."

"I see. I won't keep you, then."

"See you around," Kyouraku chuckled, "Stay out of trouble this time, okay?"

"I will make an effort."

"You do that, and I'll make an effort not to have to come after you."

Aizen turned and flash stepped away, flinching at the soft burning that doing so caused in his overtaxed spirit centers.

_But there will be plenty of time for healing, once I reach my retreat in the living world. Everything I need is there to live a comfortable life. I will be alone and mortal now, but it is better than going back to Muken. Even being there for a couple of years wore on my mind. The thought of going back is...distressing, even for me._

He felt that he had moved out of the area being searched by the Gotei forces and slowed to a walk, breathing in the fresh air and scenting the rain. He filled his lungs with the sweetness, closing his eyes to make himself a part of it again. But as he stood, enjoying his first moments of freedom, he heard nearby voices and quietly invoked his shikai to conceal himself. He moved towards the low, muted sounds, easing himself around more tumbled debris, until he came to a small clearing, where two noble males stood over the collapsed form of a third. The fallen man had raven-colored hair that was spattered with mud, and he wore a haori with the mark of the sixth division.

_Byakuya?_

_But, the looks on the faces of those two. They look like relatives, but their eyes are tainted with hatred. I believe they are up to no good. Not that Byakuya's fate matters to me. As he is leader of the greatest of the clans, I have more reason to hate that man than anyone. Still, I despise turncoats...cowards who slink about, pretending at loyalty, while only waiting for the right moment to stab their comrade in the back. _

_It's why I never completely trust anyone._

_Byakuya, I wonder if you regret trusting them now._

"Is he still alive?" asked the elder of the two black-eyed men who stood over the clan leader.

The younger knelt and touched the Kuchiki leader's throat, then looked back up at his comrade.

"He is alive, but there is massive damage, Father," reported the younger man, "There are broken bones, internal injuries, head trauma and his spirit centers have been all but destroyed."

Aizen thought briefly how it was strange that anything left in the three worlds could give him the moment of revulsion and the chill that passed through him at seeing how the two were looking at their unconscious and vulnerable leader.

The elder man looked around and scanned with his senses.

"I think it is obvious that his ability to continue as our leader has been compromised. He will likely never wake and even if he does, he will never be the same. Hardly a fitting end for such a man, ne Orochi?"

"I agree," Orochi answered, sliding his zanpakutou free.

His father's hand stopped his.

"No. Not like that," he warned his son, "Do not use your weapon. And do not let your power strike him directly. Mask your reiatsu and focus on the ground, just beneath him. We will strike together."

Aizen sighed in disgust and started to turn away, but as the elder Kuchiki counted down to the attack, he felt an odd rage flare in his insides and, still under the cover of his shikai, he flash stepped at the two, taking Byakuya up with one arm, while slashing at the two with his sword. Kido exploded from their hands, striking the false image of Byakuya he'd left behind and completely destroying it as the two attackers crashed to the ground.

"Wh-what was that? What happened?" Orochi panted, looking down at the slashes on their bodies, "Was it _him_? Was he not unconscious after all?"

"It doesn't matter," the young man's father said, working to staunch the flow of blood from his body, "He is dead. He won't be telling anyone anything. We will simply report that a fleeing quincy destroyed his injured body as we approached. Say nothing else and do not give them a specific location. Claim that the heavy reiatsu in the area still left from the fighting inhibited our senses."

"Yes father," Orochi answered, following as the elder man flash stepped away.

Aizen stood in silence, wondering what he had done as he looked down at Byakuya's bloodied, but still proud face.

_There are no healers nearby and he can't wait for one anyway. But it would be foolhardy to delay leaving. As soon as the Gotei and Central 46 have gathered themselves, they will automatically cut off access to the Dangai. I need to pass through now._

"If you think you can survive a little longer, I will see to your healing, Byakuya," he said softly, extending his sword and opening the doorway.

He left the rain behind and entered the chill corridor that led from Soul Society to the living world. His footsteps echoed on the pathway and he could hear dribbled of the restrictive current dripping down from the ceiling as they passed through. Byakuya remained limp and pliant in his arms as he carried the noble along the passage, wondering at himself for keeping the Kuchiki leader with him.

_It makes no sense to hold on to him, I suppose. He is useless as a hostage, if his own family wanted to destroy him. It's possible that those two were acting independently, but Byakuya has defied the Kuchiki elders repeatedly. His powers are useless unless his spirit centers heal, and they are obviously devastatingly damaged. He will slow me down, and if he wakes, he could attack me, I suppose._

_Why take him with me?_

_I don't know how he'll be useful and not just a burden, but something tells me not to discard him._

It was, he thought, the same kind of inner voice that had led him to make the hougyoku, the scientist in him, the deep thinker, whose senses sometimes worked ahead of his conscious comprehension. He knew well enough to follow his instincts. He continued along the corridor, taking the fastest path to Karakura Town. He found the exit into Urahara's hidden training area still functioning and the heavily damaged shop abandoned when he arrived there.

Laying Byakuya in one of the beds he found, he searched the shop until he found the items he needed, two gigais that would slightly alter their appearance as well as the healing supplies and food they needed. he packed up the necessary supplies and returned to Byakuya's side, where he healed the noble's worst injuries as best he could, then he covered them in his shikai again and carried Byakuya out of the shop. He walked along the quiet street, marveling that most of the area was not damaged as heavily as the shop.

_The living folk were not the targets of Ywach, after all_, he reasoned, _It was the shinigamis that he wanted to destroy. And I have to say that he certainly attended well to that before succumbing to Ichigo's power. But...I wonder what reception Ichigo is getting back in Soul Society. He is a Shiba, one of the banished house. He is part quincy, and although he did stop Ywach, he did kill Reiou, himself. The captured surviving quincies will be sure that everyone knows about that. But I am certain Ichigo will find a way to escape their accusations. The boy always seems to do that. He leads a charmed life._

_Not so much like you and me, ne Byakuya?_

He gazed down at the noble's more peaceful sleeping face for a moment, then continued on his way. He followed the road to the end of town and into a quiet neighborhood, where a large, well-appointed cottage stood, overlooking a calm, tree-bordered lake. Night had fallen as they arrived and a soft mist hung over the water. Aizen carried Byakuya to the entrance of the cottage and touched the barrier around it to allow them passage. He entered and found everything as he had left it, then nodded in approval and entered the master bedroom, where he laid the noble on the bed.

His hands moved slowly as he pulled away the torn clothing, baring a muddied, bruised and torn body that still somehow radiated both beauty and power. This he carried into the bathroom and deposited into a tub filled with steaming water and washed and continued healing until his flesh was clean and unblemished. He removed Byakuya from the tub and dried him, then carried him back into the bedroom and laid him in the bed.

After a moment of consideration, he slipped reiatsu suppressing bands on Byakuya's slender wrists and used kido to make a restraining field around him. He left the Kuchiki leader sleeping and walked out to the kitchen, where he made the first meal he had had in ages. He savored each bite as though the meal would be his last.

_One can never be sure, I suppose._

Upon finishing, he yawned and stretched before making his way to the bathroom, where he slowly disrobed and stepped into the first hot shower since his incarceration. He kept his eyes closed and breathed in the steamy air, enjoying the sweets scents of the soap and shampoo as he bathed himself, then remaining under the hot spray for an extended time afterward, soaking in the warmth and chasing away the memories of the icy, dark prison that had held him.

When the water began to cool, he turned it off and exited the shower, then he stood on the warm bath rug, running the thick towel slowly over ever inch of his too pale skin.

_But time will take away the pallor that the inside of Muken left me with._

He focused instead on the good, clean scent of the towel and the warm pleasure it brought as it slid over his skin. He turned and caught his reflection in the partially fogged mirror and huffed out a soft breath at how gaunt and unwell he still looked.

_That will go away. Soon, all traces of that place will disappear from my body._

But he was well aware that his mind would never completely forget.

_And that is a good thing. To forget what it was like would be a step in the direction of ending up in that place again. And even being returned there, I would not survive a day. Too many people want me dead._

He wrapped a yukata around himself and walked out into the bedroom, pausing to admire the dark, earthy wood that made up everything.

_Lovely._

It was strange how much he appreciated the little things.

_But being locked away will do that to a soul._

He stood by the bed for a time, gazing down at Byakuya's sleeping form, then slipped into the bed alongside the noble, careful to leave the restraining field in place in case the man should wake before him.

_It isn't terribly likely, but Byakuya is a formidable man. Even without his powers, he is capable of making trouble. I'd like to avoid that._

He yawned again and closed his eyes, leaving it to the barrier he had placed around the property to alert him to any dangers. But none disturbed him as he fell into a deep, restorative sleep. Morning came and still he slept, then through the next day and well into the night again before he was rested enough and opened his eyes.

_I am free._

He breathed slowly and let the thought fill his mind and make it peaceful.

_I may be in exile for now, but I am free. And I suppose, once I have gathered myself, I can see about altering things more in my favor._

He turned his head and glanced at Byakuya, thinking quietly about how best to use the noble.

_I suppose it depends on what is salvageable._

He stared silently as Byakuya stirred under the restraining field and his dark, beautiful eyes opened and struggled to focus. Gradually, it dawned on the surprised Aizen.

_He can't see._

He sat up next to Byakuya and released the restraining field, watching as the noble's lips moved, but no sound emerged. He breathed a reassurance into the soft shell of an ear and a twinge went through his insides at the noble's complete lack of reaction to his voice. He touched the place over each spirit center, testing them carefully, then shook his head sympathetically.

_I should have let him die. This is a travesty. I wonder if he knows._

"Bya..." he began, only to pause a moment later as the noble's shaking arms reached towards him and grabbed on to him tightly. At first, he thought Byakuya had recognized him and he wrapped his hands around the noble's wrists. But a moment later, he felt a chill shoot down his spine as it occurred to him.

_He is not attacking, but clinging for safety._

_Byakuya?_

_The greatest leader in the history of the noble clans is...helplessly clinging to me and hasn't a clue who I am?_

He let himself be stunned for a long minute...

Then, a slow, wicked smile crawled onto his face.


	2. Master and Servant

**Chapter 2: Master and Servant**

"You should understand," Aizen said softly to the sleeping Kuchiki leader, "while it is horrid, of course, to see someone like you reduced to this, there are advantages to starting over, Byakuya."

He ran his hands very slowly over the noble's bared body, exploring everywhere with light touches and carefully sensing and recording each injury and its stage of healing. He spent another hour after that, moving from injury to injury and providing healing infusions as Byakuya continued to rest quietly. Finally, he located and tested each battered and burned spirit center, logging the condition of each, before yawning, stretching and leaving the noble naked and stretched out on the bed while he left to eat.

He was surprised, when he returned, to find Byakuya awake. The dark grey eyes were opened and blinking, squinting and trying to focus. He didn't appear to be bothered by the restraining field at all, but wholly focused on recovering his vision. Aizen sat down on the bed and released him. Byakuya calmly sat up and angled himself slightly in the other man's direction, waiting silently to see what he would do.

"Are you hungry?" Aizen asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"I will bring something for you."

He purposely left the restraining field off as he exited the room, knowing full well that the barriers around the house would prevent the noble from leaving. He took his time preparing the food and was teased into smiling at returning to find Byakuya, not sitting idly on the bed, but walking the borders of the room on shaky legs and touching things to memorize where they were. He set the food tray down and joined the noble by the window.

"There is another way for you to see," he instructed the man, "If you knew yourself, you would be aware of that, but as you are recovering, I will tell you. Even without your eyes, you are capable of sensing reiatsu. This is true, even though you can't currently use the reiatsu in your body because of your injuries."

He took Byakuya's hand and turned it palm upward, then touched a finger to the palm and released a flicker of reiatsu. Byakuya's head snapped in that direction, although he very obviously still couldn't see.

"Very good," Aizen complimented him, "Now, everything around you, even inanimate things, have some amount of reiatsu within them. All you have to do to walk comfortably without seeing, is to sense the things around you and learn the feel of their reiatsu."

He watched quietly as Byakuya continued to familiarize himself with the room, then, after several minutes, stopped him and returned with him to sit down on the bed.

"I think we need to talk about a few things," Aizen began as Byakuya addressed the food on his tray, "First, I have examined your injuries and have determined that your inability to see and speak are the result of the trauma to your head. I expect that you will recover these senses as your body repairs itself. Your basic motor skills and fine motor skills seem unaffected. I will continue to provide healing infusions to assist you. Now, do you know who I am?"

Byakuya frowned and shook his head.

"Do you know who you are? Your name? Anything?"

The noble shook his head again.

"Hmmm, the loss of memory is likely also the result of your head injury and you should regain your memory, as there doesn't seem to be any worrisome brain damage. I will give you what information you need to function, for the time being."

Aizen smirked.

"First, your name is Bya. You do not have a last name, but are designated as a resident of Inuzuri. You were born an illegitimate son of a noble man and a lower Rukongai prostitute he visited. He does not know of you, and you were warned by your mother that you should keep your identity secret, as your father would not want the embarrassment of admitting to his sin. When your mother fell ill and needed surgery and special care, you left Inuzuri and were attempting to find work as a domestic of some sort, when you and I met in the west 74th district. You sold yourself to me and I agreed to take you on as my personal servant, and to make sure that your mother could be healed and move to a better home. Unfortunately, although the surgery saved her life, she eventually died of her illness. You now serve me to work off your debt, and were doing so when the quincy king attacked Soul Society and you were injured protecting me as we escaped into the living world."

He paused, smiling encouragingly.

"Are you following all right, Bya?" he asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"I am Aizen Sousuke of the west 74th district, and I am known for my work as a teacher and scientist. You call me Aizen-sama...or you did before you were left unable to speak. As you heal, Bya, I expect that you will begin to resume your duties. You will be responsible for cooking, cleaning, and assisting me with my work, as well as my personal hygiene."

He smiled at the slight blush that touched the noble's face and throat.

"Oh, don't worry," he said reassuringly, "We are quite familiar with each other."

He moved closer and slipped a hand into Byakuya's bringing his lips to the noble's already flushed earlobe.

"We bathe together and share a bed. We are not in a love relationship, but you indicated to me a willingness to provide sexual comforts at my request. We engage in sex sometimes, but only I am allowed to initiate it. And we never kiss on the mouth or face each other during sex, as our coitus is considered a professional courtesy. I apologize if the loss of your memory makes this uncomfortable to hear. I will be gentle with you as you relearn my preferences."

He watched in amusement as the noble's blush darkened and he shivered as Aizen caressed his face with the back of one hand.

"Unless you wish to renegotiate our terms, Bya?" he added coyly.

Byakuya hesitated and shivered again, but shook his head. He paused again, then set his tray aside.

"You should really eat more," Aizen suggested, "You were badly injured and need to eat to restore yourself."

Byakuya picked up his chopsticks and they hovered over his plate, but he set them down a moment later and shook his head. Aizen squeezed his hand gently.

"This is a lot to take in. Perhaps a warm shower will calm you."

His smile widened as Byakuya went a shade paler.

"I wouldn't insist, but I need to bathe as well," he went on, coaxing the noble back onto his feet, "and after all we've been through, I was looking forward to feeling the comforting touch of your hands on me. I am...very grateful to you for protecting me, Bya. I very much appreciate your dedication to me."

He slipped an arm around the noble and guided him to the bathroom, where he paused and guided Byakuya's hands in slowly undressing him and setting his clothes aside. Aizen led Byakuya to the shower and guided his hands again in finding and working the shower. He entered the shower first and let the hot water rain down on him as Byakuya stepped in to join him. The noble swallowed hard, blushing even more fiercely at the thought of laying his hands on the other man's naked flesh. Aizen smiled and positioned Byakuya in front of him.

"Go ahead," he coaxed the anxious noble, "Just feel your way, Bya."

Byakuya stood for a moment, gathering himself, then extended the hand bearing the soap and began to rub it onto Aizen's shoulders and chest. The traitor's eyes closed and he gave a little pleased sigh at the feel of those slender, soft hands caressing his skin. But he enjoyed even more, opening his eyes again and watching closely as the naked and flustered Kuchiki leader kept his head dutifully bowed and ran his hands slowly all over Aizen's chest and belly, then turned him and slowly bathed the remaining part of his shoulders, his bare back and soft bottom. He lowered himself and lathered the backs of Aizen's legs, then nudged him slightly to turn and worked at the front. He finished that and paused uncertainly.

Aizen gave an evil smile and brought Byakuya back to his feet, then guided the Kuchiki leader's hand down to his nether region.

"You usually say, _With your permission, Aizen-sama_, but as you can't speak, I'll just give you my permission."

Byakuya sucked in a painful breath and hesitated his heart pounding wildly and his legs shaking at the thought of touching the other man that way.

"It's all right," Aizen assured him, "Go ahead, Bya."

Byakuya's hands shook as he began to comply. He only touched the area lightly and felt the hard evidence of his master's arousal, then the soap dropped from his hand and he backed away nervously. He stood with his head bowed and his back against the shower wall.

"Bya," Aizen said more sternly, "I hate to have to remind you, but you did agree to this. I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. It is just that, after nearly dying and working at healing you until I was exhausted, I really need the attention. Now, if you will..."

Byakuya quivered visibly, but managed a short nod and stepped closer. Aizen slipped an arm around him and kissed his earlobe.

"Thank you," he breathed into Byakuya's ear, enjoying the powerful shiver his words caused in the other man's body, "It has been difficult while you were unconscious and I bore the stress of caring for you and not knowing if, any minute, we would be attacked again."

He stood quietly, breathing in the steamy air as Byakuya's hands lathered his alert nether region and Aizen's heart quickened. He nuzzled into the soft, wet, sakura scented hair and kissed Byakuya's neck, enjoying the way the flesh blushed at his touch. He barely held back the urge to kiss Byakuya's soft, frowning lips as he finished his task and Aizen let the water run down his body. He held Byakuya against him, nibbling absently at the noble's graceful throat.

"Bya," he whispered provocatively, "your hands have aroused me. Will you take care of me?"

Byakuya's breath caught and he started to back away, Aizen's hand wrapped around his wrist and the noble froze, visibly shaking as he waited for Aizen's response.

"I understand how you must feel," Aizen sympathized, "but you understand that you did agree to this. I know you are not yourself right now, but you must make an effort to perform your duties faithfully. Please take care of me, Bya."

Byakuya hesitated a moment longer, then earned a warm, pleased smile from his master as he lowered himself at Aizen's feet and complied quietly as the other man's hand slipped beneath his chin and positioned him. He kept the pace slow and couldn't take his eyes off Byakuya's lovely, tormented face as the noble pleasured him. He was surprised at how quickly he was undone and left panting and shuddering in release. A soft huff of amusement escaped him as Byakuya made a sound of discomfort and abandoned the shower, then a moment later, he heard the noble coughing and gasping.

Aizen exited the shower and found the noble looking ghostly white and swaying dizzily as he attempted to dry himself. He took the towel from Byakuya and gently dried him, then himself.

"It's all right," he said reassuringly, "It was probably too much to ask so soon. I am sorry. I will try to be more patient. We've just been through a lot and I needed the comfort of someone familiar. But let me take care of you now."

He slipped a clean yukata around Byakuya and another around himself, then accompanied the noble back to the bedroom where he helped Byakuya back into bed. He noticed an unhealthy looking flush on the noble's skin and located a thermometer to check his temperature.

"Ah, you are feverish," he concluded, "I did ask too much of you too soon, it seems."

He left the room and returned a short time later with a dampened cloth he used to soothe away some of the heat on Byakuya's flushed face and throat. He frowned at the disturbance in the noble's fluttering reiatsu and infused him with more healing power. Slowly, as the night wore on, Byakuya grew gradually less restless and fell into a deeper, more restorative sleep. Aizen was beginning to drop off, himself, when a soft whisper made his eyes widen in surprise.

"Arigatou, Aizen-sama," Byakuya whispered deliriously.

Aizen wondered again if it hadn't been a mistake to have instructed the noble that they weren't allowed to kiss on the mouth. He pressed up against Byakuya's clothed back and slid an arm around his waist, letting his hand slight down to play gently in the noble's soft nether region.

"It is good to hear your voice," he commented with unexpected sincerity, "I was concerned for you, Bya."

"Why?" Byakuya asked calmly, "I imagine slaves are easy enough to come by in the lower Rukongai. If I died, you could easily find another."

Aizen chuckled and nuzzled Byakuya's still flushed cheek.

"I think, even not knowing, you suspect, Bya. You are something more than just a slave."

"But less than your equal," Byakuya added, "You shouldn't become too attached."

"That sounds much more like my Bya," Aizen said approvingly, "You are always the more practical one. It is frustrating sometimes, but I find you very charming."

"I am glad you enjoy my company, Aizen-sama," Byakuya answered wearily.

"Rest some more," Aizen instructed him, kissing him on the cheek and snuggling close to him, "Even though you have recovered your ability to speak, there is much to reacquaint you with. With the quincy war ended, I can continue my research. I will need you to assist me with that."

"Of course, Aizen-sama."

Byakuya waited until he was sure his master slept, then he slipped out of bed and spent the next several hours familiarizing himself with the house they were in. He memorized the layout of the rooms and studied by touch and reiatsu the contents of the kitchen and living areas. Finishing that, he sat with his face pressed gently against the cool windowpane, listening to the sound of rain falling outside. His body ached from his healing injuries and he knew he should sleep, but the thought of being held in Aizen Sousuke's possessive arms had a dangerous feeling to it. He remained by the window, shivering as he remembered what he had been asked to do in the shower.

_It wasn't that the act, itself, was unpleasant really. I think it's just that Aizen-sama seems like a stranger to me now. I don't remember the things he talks about. Everything here seems unfamiliar._

Byakuya felt the feverish flush returning to his skin, but only pressed more firmly against the windowpane, closing his eyes against the rising pain in his head. The sound of the rain grew louder and the pain in his head increased. His mind spun and he considered going back to bed, but was worried that he might not get that far.

Relief swelled in his chest as he heard Aizen's step somewhere behind him, then felt the man's arms wrap around him.

"What are you doing out here? You are supposed to be resting. You are burning up, Bya."

He was lifted off his feet and carried back into the bedroom, where Aizen stripped away his sweat soaked yukata and found him another. He collapsed into bed and tried to drift off, but couldn't as he shivered and groaned with fever.

"Aizen-sama, do you think I will die?" he whispered, wishing he could read the response in his master's eyes.

_I don't know what color eyes he has or what he looks like at all. I don't remember anything about him. It feels like nothing is familiar at all. Everything is gone._

"You are not going to die."

Byakuya wasn't sure whether the words were true or just a lie meant to calm him, but he nodded and curled up against the other man, listening as Aizen spoke to him quietly and washed his face with the cool, damp washcloth.

_I would seek better healing for him, _Aizen mused inwardly, carefully keeping his growing concern to himself, _but we cannot return to Soul Society and I don't sense a healer of sufficient power nearby. I am going to have to manage his care myself._

He remained awake through the rest of the night, curled around the struggling noble, infusing him periodically with healing power, sponging away the beads of sweat on his face and throat and breathing soft words of encouragement into his ear. He gave a sigh of relief as morning arrived and Byakuya's raging fever seemed to break for the last time. The noble sank into a more restful sleep and, weary from his endeavors, Aizen dropped off as well.

When Aizen woke, rain was still falling outside, but it seemed peaceful to lie there with Byakuya's head rested lightly on his shoulder.

"I am glad you decided to live, Bya," he mumbled sleepily, "The world is dreary enough without being alone in it."

"I won't leave you alone, Aizen-sama," Byakuya whispered back, "because if I did, I would be alone too. It is good we have each other."

"Yes," Aizen sighed, closing his eyes and breathing in Byakuya's pleasant sakura scent, "that is good."


	3. Submission

**Chapter 3: Submission**

Even sightless and after only a few days, Byakuya walked easily from one end of the small house to the other, tidying the rooms, dusting and cleaning, then gathering and washing the dishes, before quietly preparing Aizen Sousuke's afternoon meal and depositing it at the table where his master sat studying at his computer and watching the noble out of the corner of an eye.

_It is amazing, almost disturbing to see how swiftly Byakuya the proud noble warrior became shy, submissive Bya, my slave. Only days after I reconstructed him, surrounded him in illusions and made him my own, he moves as easily within his new reality as he moved within his prior one. It only goes to prove Byakuya's level of resilience._

_He has also proven to be as crushingly lovely as a weak menial as he ever was when glowing in power and reigning over the Kuchiki clan...although, I find I miss his higher spirits. Perhaps as we associate more and he gains confidence, his more spirited nature will begin to return. In the meantime, I am charmed by how he does the simplest things._

"Bya, why don't you join me for meals?" he asked suddenly, watching closely as Byakuya paused for a moment, considering.

"It would be a waste of food, as I have no powers and do not require sustenance at this time."

"But sharing meals is a way of bonding socially," Aizen explained patiently, "It isn't just about ingesting food. It gives people an opportunity to connect and share with each other."

"And what would I have to offer you in the way of sharing?" Byakuya asked matter-of-factly, "As you, yourself, explained to me, I am a servant. My only task for all of the time I can remember has been serving you. I don't think my master would be interested in hearing about the dishes I washed, the meals I made him or the flowers I planted today."

"You planted flowers?" Aizen asked, frowning, "I haven't allowed you outside. I told you that it was still too dangerous for you to go there. Did you disobey me, Bya?"

"Of course not," Byakuya answered calmly, "You must have noticed the sunroom."

"Yes, I've also noticed you like to spend time there."

"There were planters, soil and seeds stored in the garage. I was able to sense the differences in the seeds, then the reiatsu of the ink to tell the colors. And although I cannot see colors now, for some reason, I remember what they looked like. I placed soil in the planters and grew flowers in pleasant patterns that should seem soothing when you relax within the room."

Aizen's head tilted slightly and his eyes became curious.

"You say you _grew flowers_?" he repeated, "When did you plant the seeds?"

"A few hours ago," Bya answered.

"And they are grown into flowers already?" Aizen mused, "How is that possible?"

Byakuya hesitated for a moment.

"Bya?"

"It seems that I have some ability to affect their growth?"

"But you have no powers. I have confirmed that. And even if you did, I had to place the limiter on you so that if they did return, you would be protected from their full weight until you had recovered and your body was strong enough."

Bya shifted anxiously, his insides quivering and his heart pounding as he sensed he had overstepped a boundary.

"I am sorry, Aizen-sama," he said, bowing his head penitently, "I did not mean to anger you by doing something wrong. I only thought to soothe you after your hard work. I meant no harm."

"Of course not," Aizen agreed, easing the swell of his reiatsu as Bya brushed the reactive sweat away from his flushed face, "You, after all, are not a defiant person, though you have, up until your injury, tended to have stronger spirits."

"Are you disappointed in me?" Bya asked calmly, "I will try to improve. If Aizen-sama will only tell me what it is that I need to do..."

Aizen smiled.

"Why don't you show me the flowers you planted?" he suggested.

"I..."

"What's wrong, Bya?"

"I thought that me planting the flowers angered you, Aizen-sama. Your reiatsu is suffocating when you are agitated."

"Oh, I won't be agitated," Aizen assured him, "now that I know you weren't disobeying me. I am curious now to see what ability you have that does not appear to use reiatsu flow. Come, let's go to the sunroom."

Given no other choice, Byakuya followed as Aizen walked out of his study and down the hallway. They passed through the living area and walked out the sliding doors into the spacious and cool glass-sided room that overlooked the rest of the neighborhood and the lake a the bottom of the hill they were on. Aizen stopped suddenly in the doorway, immediately enchanted by the lovely array of bright flowers and lush green plants.

"Why Bya," he mused almost reverently, "this is delightful. Not only is the design beautiful, it seems perfected to my own tastes. Is that on purpose?"

"Well, I did hold an impression of you in my head while I was crafting," Bya explained, "I do not know how I knew what to do..."

"This is an innate ability," Aizen reasoned, "I never knew you had this ability. I wonder if you knew. Living in the lower Rukongai, your ability would have been lifesaving. It is perhaps why you and your mother survived as long as you did there."

At the mention of his mother, Byakuya's expression saddened. Aizen's fingers touched his face and caressed it gently, sending a little shiver through Bya's slender body.

"Come now, don't get mired in the sad things, Bya. You have made something beautiful."

"I no longer know what beauty looks like," Bya said softly, "Everything is in shades of grey. I don't see color anymore or the complexities of depth. I still remember them because I lost my vision recently, but with time, the memory of them will perhaps fade."

"Don't be so glum," Aizen chuckled, "You will get better. I told you. I believe your vision and your memory will return."

_If I allow it..._

"Of course, Aizen-sama," Byakuya answered.

"Now, since you have been so kind to use your ability to make me comfortable, I would like to use the room as you intended, to be soothed. Will you help me get comfortable?"

He smiled at the way Bya's skin paled at the suggestion of what was coming.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Aizen sat down in a chair and looked up at Bya, waiting and enjoying the momentary hesitation before Byakuya's knees bent and he placed himself at his master's feet.

"With Aizen-sama's permission."

"Of course, Bya," Aizen answered, smirking.

He gave a slightly agitated inhale as the slender hands touched his thighs and he parted them easily, watching as his servant's hands moved the clothing out of the way and lowered himself to begin pleasuring Aizen.

Aizen's gaze intensified and his brown eyes hazed over. He breathed in deeply, taking in the lovely scents of the flowers and plants in the room, enjoying the coolness and freshness of the air and reveling in the sensuous enjoyment Bya was offering him.

_Even with everything taken away, this man shines brightly. He is quite more than I realized._

And he found that fact deeply arousing.

He ran his fingers through the silken strands of Bya's raven hair, encouraging him, then, feeling his passions growing, he halted his servant's efforts and brought them both to their feet. Bya swayed slightly and his blind eyes reflected uncertainty.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"No, actually," Aizen said, breathing in and out more quickly as flickers of arousal teased him everywhere at once, "It is just that you have excited me, Bya. I have not asked you for sexual intercourse since we arrived, but your teasing has worn down my ability to resist you. I must ask you to come to bed with me and sate my craving for you."

He could see that the words made Bya shake visibly.

"Don't worry, I will be gentle with you. Come."

Given little choice but to obey, Byakuya followed him back to the bedroom, where Aizen stopped him and slowly undressed him. He turned Bya so that he stood behind his servant, with his arms embracing the slighter man and exploring him.

"Should I not be pleasuring you?" Bya asked.

"You will need to be relaxed when I join with you or it may cause you more pain," Aizen reasoned.

"Of course."

Bya stood silently, unmoving in Aizen's possessive embrace as his master's hands explored and teased his sensitive areas. The servant's breathing slowed and he did relax, but there seemed to be no reaction in his private areas.

"Bya, why don't you respond to me?" he asked, "I am touching you. Don't you feel my touch?"

"I feel your hands and they are pleasant," Bya answered, "I don't know why I cannot seem to react as you expect."

"That is troubling," Aizen sighed, but we can figure that out later.

He laid down on his back on the bed and touched Bya's hand.

"Please continue," he invited the servant.

Bya climbed onto the bed and lowered himself between Aizen's thighs offering him the requested stimulation.

Aizen's eyes went hazy and blinked slowly as he sank into the enchanting sensation, feeling the perfection that was Kuchiki Byakuya, even as he worked so hard at being a good servant.

_But sadly, a servant is what he always was, isn't it?_

The realization took some of the amusement out of seeing the noble lower himself.

_I hate to admit it, but I do love the pride that Byakuya takes in himself...or that he took in himself and everything he was. He still has that pride, which shows in his dedication to every task, even the most common ones._

_He really is a person of some genuine substance._

_He has to have been miserable living as he did, among those stuffy, ridiculous old men who couldn't possibly appreciate him. But he didn't reveal himself to them like this, I suppose. They would have eaten him alive._

The thought brought anger, which made his reiatsu swell warningly. Bya paused and panted softly with discomfort.

"My apologies," Aizen said, reaching down to caress his cheek, then sitting up and coaxing the lovely man down onto his belly.

He felt stronger twinges of arousal as he looked down and admired the way Bya's long silken black hair spilled down onto the pale skin of his back and over his shoulders. He managed to still look beautiful, even regal, as Aizen carefully applied lubricant to his fingers, then took his time preparing the noble for their first full joining.

Bya's head turned to the side and he shivered a few times at the invasive feel of his master's hands, but he kept himself under rigorous control as Aizen worked at preparing him.

"You are still resisting," Aizen noted calmly, "Relax, please, Bya."

His body did relax, but it seemed his mind also detached. And although he fully planned to work at breaking down the man's obvious barriers, his own body was feeling a more pressing need. So he set his issues aside and turned his attention to enjoying the simplicity of what was being offered. He joined their bodies slowly, closing his eyes as he took possession of his servant. He pressed up warmly against Bya's sweating back and nibbled at the blushing flesh of neck and shoulder as he waited for the slighter man to adjust. Bya panted fitfully, but remained calm and pliant, even as Aizen reached his breaking point and began to move.

Aizen's powerful hips guided their motions and he groaned at the heat and pressure that enveloped him. His own eyes seemed to go blind as he lost himself in the pleasant sensations, writhing against Bya's soft back and feeling his pleasure mount until it seemed to surround him on all sides. He moved with more urgency and felt Bya quiver, but he made no move to resist and continued to work with his master's growingly insistent motions as Aizen approached climax, then finally groaned again and shuddered in release.

Byakuya made a soft sound of pain and fear at the sudden swell of heat and pressure. He buried his face in the crook of an arm to hide his reaction from his enthralled master as Aizen fully enjoyed his yielded body.

He rested his blushing face on the cool pillow as the elder man stretched out along his back and caressed him gently.

"Are you still with me, Bya?" Aizen asked, nibbling sleepily at his earlobe.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Bya answered, keeping his voice calmer than he felt.

But as soon as Aizen slept, he fled the room and escaped to the quiet, cool sunroom, where he breathed in the sweetness of the flowers and let the strangely insistent tears run down his face. He knew there was some shame in letting his emotions overwhelm him, and he wasn't quite sure why they had.

_I know Aizen-sama was disappointed in me for not reacting to him, but I felt no affection coming from him. He does things that people do when they are in a love relationship, but there is no love in them. And for some reason, I cannot react to him while he does not love me._

_I don't know why I long for him to love me._

_I am a mere servant. I am supposed to simply provide as he asks...not to complicate things with my emotions. Why is that so difficult for me to do?_

He pondered the question as the weariness in his body from the long day and the anxiety of being taken and used by his master gradually overtook him. He laid down on the cool, smooth brick floor, letting more tears leak out as he was frustrated by not being able to enjoy the sight of the moon and stars he knew were in the sky, of their reflection in the quiet, dark lake. He wondered exactly where he had seen them before his blindness and caught a faint internal memory of lovely gardens and koi ponds.

Bya's breath caught and a silent sob jolted him. Then, a warm hand touched his shoulder and he bolted onto into a crouch, sensing the man that had entered the room and who was now, he sensed, watching closely.

"Bya," Aizen said, a strange edge of concern in his voice, "why did you leave? You look upset about something. Did I hurt you?"

Bya bit his lip and carefully worked to get his riled emotions under control. He felt Aizen's hand slip under his chin and the weight of those commanding brown eyes gazing down into his sightless ones.

"Bya?"

"I am fine," he lied, "I was just...overly warm."

"That's not true," Aizen said firmly, "You've been crying. Why?"

"I don't know," Bya answered more honestly, "I don't know anything. I don't feel connected to anything."

Aizen moved closer, frowning as he studied his servant more closely. His heart flickered strangely in his chest as he sensed an even further weakening of Bya's already weakened body.

"You are beginning to fade," he mused disbelievingly, "Why is this happening? I healed your wounds. I stabilized you. You were fine for the last several days, even getting stronger. What happened?"

"I don't know," Bya sighed wearily, "but it doesn't matter to you. Servants who die are easily replaced, aren't they, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen's frown deepened and his brown eyes darkened. He placed his hands on Byakuya's comely face and glared down at him.

"Not loyal and trusted ones like you," he replied, brushing the hair away from Bya's dark, blind eyes and bending slightly to kiss his damp cheek, "I thought you understood that. You are special to me, Bya...very special. I want you to recover and survive. I don't want to watch you fade into nothing."

"Why?" Bya asked more insistently, "Why does a simple slave matter at all to someone like you?"

"Do you really not know?" Aizen asked quietly, "I am surprised, you being so perceptive about most things."

"What are you telling me?" Bya asked in a confused tone, "I don't understand why you say I am a slave, but you seem surprised when I act like one. Please tell me why that is, Aizen-sama!"

The reason is because I believe I am falling in love with you," Aizen said, surprising himself with the sudden, unexpected admission.

Byakuya gave him a stunned look.

"You...are falling in love...with me? But...we never kiss on the mouth and we don't look into each other's eyes when we are together sexually."

"Yes, that is the truth," Aizen admitted, "And yet, even having taken those careful precautions to resist you, I am falling for you anyway."

"But...that's not possible," Byakuya whispered, shaking his head in confusion.

But his confusion disappeared into a shower of beautiful colors as Aizen leaned towards him and crashed their lips heatedly together.


	4. Surrender

**Chapter 4: Surrender**

**(Yet another AIZENMONTH post!)**

Kuchiki Tetsuya panted harshly, his chest heaving painfully as he flash stepped madly through the ruins of the Seireitei, shifting left or right as shattering blasts of kido fire struck the ground all around him. Behind him, a dark haired man took aim on him, swearing profusely as he missed, aimed and fired again and missed as Tetsuya nimbly evaded.

"You can't get away, you filthy little half blood!" the man scolded him, "Byakuya isn't coming to your rescue this time. He is dead! And you…you belong to me! You heard the elders' decision, Tetsuya. You are my concubine, to use as I will!"

"You're lying!" Tetsuya panted, rolling to the right and firing a blast of kido back at his pursuing cousin, "Byakuya-sama isn't dead! I felt his reiatsu. It was weak, but I _felt_ it! You have no right to leadership and no rights at all to _me_! I will _never_ submit to you!"

Orochi sensed the presence of several of his subordinates and a wicked smile rose on his lips.

"Is that right?" he asked mockingly, "You want to defy me? And not just me, but our own elders, Tetsuya? Not one of them sensed what you _claim_ you felt. There is no possibility that Byakuya is alive. It is just a sad, lonely dream in your mind."

Orochi held Tetsuya's damp eyes with his as Orochi's men moved into position around the two.

"It's _real_! I know it is!" Tetsuya insisted, "You can fool all of them, but none of them is as close to Byakuya-sama as me. He is alive, Orochi, and I am going to find him!"

Tetsuya gasped in dismay as flash steps sounded all around them, and restraining hands curled reiatsu bindings around his torso and arms.

"What are you doing!" Tetsuya cried, struggling, "Let go of me!"

Orochi closed in on Tetsuya as the others forced him back against a broken piece of a pillar, slamming the back of his head against the unforgiving stone, making stars appear before his eyes and his knees weaken ominously. Orochi laughed as he reached his cousin and grabbed the front of Tetsuya's house security uniform, tearing the battered top even more. He brought his face close to Tetsuya's and pressed his body up against him possessively.

"N-no!" Tetsuya whispered desperately, "Orochi, don't!"

Tears flooded Tetsuya's eyes and he quivered at feeling how aroused his cousin was.

"I should take you right here, in front of all of them," Orochi whispered in his slighter cousin's flushed ear, "In fact, I think I will."

"No, stop!" Tetsuya gasped, tearing at the bindings as Orochi began to open their clothing.

Some of the gathered men shifted anxiously as Orochi bared Tetsuya, then pushed his thighs apart to complete the conquest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a male voice asked from behind the group, "What are you? Are you some kind of _animal_?"

Orochi turned, leaving Tetsuya scandalously bared and bound in place as he glared up at the ginger haired man that stood atop another shattered pillar.

"I asked you what the hell you think you're doing!" Ichigo shouted.

"This is clan business!" Orochi snapped, "You may be the savior of Soul Society, but you have no right to interfere between a clan leader and his slave!"

"Since when is Tetsuya a slave?" Ichigo demanded, placing a hand on one of his swords, "Where is Byakuya? I'll bet _he _wouldn't think it was okay to treat his cousin like this!"

"Byakuya is _dead_!" Orochi snapped angrily as he fixed his clothing back in place, "As of this morning, the Kuchiki elders have named me their leader, and they granted me rights to use this man's body for my pleasure and the making of the Kuchiki heirs!"

Ichigo flash stepped to the ground in front of Orochi and the naked and bound Tetsuya, making Orochi's subordinates exchange wary glances and step back. Ichigo met Tetsuya's teary eyes sternly.

"Did you give this guy permission to touch you?" he asked Tetsuya.

The blue-eyed man sniffed softly and shook his head.

"N-no," he managed in a quaking voice.

"Then, it's not happening," Ichigo said, drawing his blade.

Orochi scowled, but made no move to draw his own weapon.

"And who are _you_ to think that you have the right to nullify the order of the elders of a noble clan?"

"How about, I'm the heir of the reinstated Shiba clan, and our clan has higher status than yours?" Ichigo said saucily, "I'd say that means that if I claim Tetsuya for my clan, there's not a damned _thing_ you can do about it!"

Ichigo flash stepped suddenly, shoving Orochi aside, then shattering the bonds on Tetsuya and lifting the naked and stunned noble off of his feet.

"Ichigo!" Tetsuya whispered.

"Hang on, okay?" Ichigo said kindly, "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Give him back to me!" Orochi seethed, pulling his weapon free and slashing at the two as Ichigo flash stepped away, "Come back here, you bastard! Tetsuya is MINE! HE BLONGS TO ME!"

Tetsuya held on tightly, burying his blushing face in Ichigo's shoulder and sobbing silently as the Shiba heir carried him in swift flash steps, away from his cousin and in the direction of the Shiba estate.

"It's a little bit of a mess right now," Ichigo apologized as he touched down in front of the family's moderately damaged mansion, "Sorry. But, you'll be safe here, I promise."

An attendant opened the doors in front of the two.

"Ichigo-sama!" he cried, staring at the strange sight of his master carrying a naked young man in his arms, "Oh…it's Tetsuya-san! Are you all right, Tetsuya-san?"

"Let's get him upstairs to my room," Ichigo said quickly, carrying Tetsuya into the house and up the stairs.

He entered his bedroom and set Tetsuya back on his feet, watching sympathetically as Tetsuya's legs quivered and gave way. Tetsuya knelt on the floor at Ichigo's feet, shaking and crying silently.

"Toshi," Ichigo said quietly.

The attendant flash stepped to the closet and returned with a soft, warm yukata that he wrapped around Tetsuya.

"There you are, Tetsuya-san," he said bracingly, "You're all right now. You're safe."

For several long moments, Tetsuya remained on his knees, breathing hard and working to slow his panting breaths. Gradually, as Toshi remained beside him, rubbing his back gently, and Ichigo knelt in front of him, wrapping comforting arms around him, Tetsuya finally calmed.

"Arigato, Ichigo-sama," he whispered, "I am…so grateful to you."

"Don't you worry about anything," Ichigo soothed him, "Everything's going to be okay. But Tetsuya, was what they said true? Is Byakuya dead?"

"No!" Tetsuya exclaimed, "I felt his reiatsu, Ichigo-sama. I did!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya reeled as the passionate force of his master's kiss stole his breath and left him weak all over as Aizen lifted him and carried him back to the bedroom, burning his mouth with hard, biting kisses all of the way. He reached the bedroom and brought the noble down onto his back on the bed, climbing on top of him and claiming his body roughly. Byakuya flinched and gasped as their bodies were joined, watching in wonder as colors continued to dance in front of his still sightless eyes. Aizen paused, and Byakuya felt the heat of his eyes raking over him. His hips moved, and Byakuya spread his soft thighs wide, inviting the other man's deeper penetration.

"Mmmm…Bya!" Aizen moaned into the noble's mouth, holding on tightly and thrusting, hard and fast, "Are you with me?"

"I am w-with you!" Byakuya panted, meeting each of Aizen's movements readily.

Aizen's lips smiled as he felt the warm swell of Byakuya's rising arousal. He slid a seeking hand down in between them and stimulated the noble's awakened nether region shamelessly as their bodies raged against each other's. His smile warmed as he found the sensitive nerves inside Byakuya's tensed body and struck three times in quick succession, forcing the noble's undulating body into a gripping release. And the lovely, erotic sound that escaped Byakuya's parted lips as he climaxed sent Aizen's body into his own blinding release. He held Byakuya tightly, pressing his hips forward and enjoying the heavy, pleasant shudders that ended with his body collapsed on top of the noble's, and the two kissing more gently.

"Do we understand each other now?" Aizen asked sleepily, "You will stop trying to leave me?"

"I was not trying to leave you before," Byakuya answered wearily, "I did not want to. It was just that I felt like I was not connected to anything or anyone. It felt…lonely, desolate."

"And you don't feel that way anymore?" Aizen asked, nibbling at Byakuya's soft throat, then kissing his way along a fine collarbone.

"No," Byakuya agreed softly, "not anymore. Before, I couldn't feel anything connecting you to me, but…I felt it this time. You…really have fallen in love with me, haven't you?"

"It doesn't mean I'll let you go," Aizen laughed softly, enjoying the increased vibrancy in Byakuya's returning reiatsu, "We're staying right here."

"Where would I go?" Byakuya asked, "I have no one but you…no family I remember, no friends…only you, Aizen-sama."

"Then," Aizen said, taking Byakuya's comely face in his hands and kissing him more tenderly, "I will be everything that you need. I will be your day and night, your dreams and nightmares, all of your most fervent wishes and passions. Bya, I will be your world, if you'll be mine!"

The two surrendered to another long bout of penetrating kisses that brought about a second, slower joining. And for several exhilarating minutes, Aizen Sousuke forgot about conquering worlds and gaining power. All that he wanted to possess was Byakuya's soft, writhing body, and all he wanted to rule was that one man's heart. He felt the danger in doing so, of course, but while joined with Byakuya, he didn't care about the danger or anything else…anything that wasn't moving faster, diving in deeper and making himself one with the one he found he could finally love completely.

_I don't think I've ever felt anything quite like this. I have always avoided making connections with weaker souls, because I saw the recklessness in trusting, needing, loving others. But for some reason, it doesn't matter to me that Byakuya is weaker than me, damaged, maybe beyond repair and blind. None of those things matter at all! He is still my Bya, that wonder of flesh and blood that only knows and desires me._

His thoughts were derailed suddenly by another breathtaking climax. He let all of his thoughts fall away like autumn leaves and held himself tightly against Byakuya, enjoying the powerful shudders that gripped their bodies and the beautiful sounds they were both making. They laid in a dazed tangle for a long time after, with Aizen holding Byakuya warmly against his shoulder and running affectionate fingers through the long strands of his black, silken hair.

"Why did you let this happen?" asked Byakuya, looking at him through sleepy eyes.

"Why do you think?" Aizen mused, "I think we were both slowly dying. We were both losing ourselves. It was time we realized what has been true for some time. Maybe it's wrong, but what we feel is honest, don't you think, Bya?"

"It feels honest," Byakuya confessed, "Not that there's much I remember, but I do not remember ever feeling this way about anyone before."

Aizen laughed softly.

"Well, you're right about not remembering enough to know, but…the thought is moving, Bya. And I assure you, your feelings are genuinely returned."

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand and sighed.

"But it is late. You need to rest."

"Will you stay with me?" Byakuya asked.

"Will you stay with me?" Aizen asked in reply.

"Always, Aizen-sama," Bya answered contentedly.

"Always, _Sousuke_," Aizen corrected him gently, earning a look of confusion from the noble, "You shouldn't be surprised. You are an enchanting beauty, a bright flower amongst all of the weeds of the Rukongai. That is why I accepted your offer to serve me. I think you knew all along on some level that I didn't accept you out of need. I was intrigued by your offer and I have enjoyed being with you. I tried to keep to our arrangements, even making those silly rules so that I wouldn't be overcome by you. But you have broken through all of my barriers and made me love you as neither of us never intended."

He read the little frown his words placed on Byakuya's lips and smiled, placing his fingertips under the noble's chin and raising it to examine Byakuya's face more closely.

"Still," he went on, "love is a gift, Bya. I think since we have found it, we should embrace it…for as long as we may."

His heart warmed as Byakuya offered him a tentative smile.

"May that be for a very long time," he whispered, almost shyly.

"Rest now," Aizen chided him, loosing a little throb of reiatsu that sent the noble tumbling into a sound sleep.

Aizen laid quietly, holding Byakuya and all too aware of what would happen as soon as Byakuya began to recover his memory.

_It's strange. Even though I told him so many lies, the feelings between us are sincere. It's a shame, really. I do love him. In another reality, we could have been lovers like this, brought together by tragedy and kept together by growing affection._

_But then…_

Aizen paused as he felt a little tickle of reiatsu and looked down in the direction it came from. His hand reached down and touched the area over Byakuya's still unresponsive spirit core.

_He still has only that which is required for life. His powers aren't returning yet. This seems to be something else._

He focused more closely on the area, sending his reiatsu to curl around the one he had sensed there, then pausing and staring as the other reiatsu flickered gently in response.

"What is this? What is happening?" he whispered.

He left Byakuya sleeping, setting a protective barrier around him, then leaving the cabin and heading for Urahara Kisuke's shop. He slowed and paused outside, noting that Tessai and the two children had returned, although Kisuke's stronger presence was still absent. Smiling tolerantly, he employed his shikai and walked inside. He passed by the children in the hallway and proceeded to the shopkeeper's extensive library, consulting the section on shinigami noble history. The first book he picked up yielded nothing that seemed like what he had sensed, so he searched the shelves again, and this time discovered a set of copies made from a source marked _Kuchiki clan leader diaries_.

"Fascinating," he whispered, his fingertips caressing the black and white image of a Kuchiki male, who stood looking down proudly at his rounded belly and smiling, "After the first quincy war, our clans were nearly decimated. To keep ourselves from dying out, our leaders gathered us all and placed all viable females with viable males. There were many young males left with no woman to marry. Rather than to weaken our blood by resorting to mating with lesser females, half of the males were altered to possess a spirit chamber that could gather semen and reiatsu that would bind to create a new life to grow within the chamber. Once emerged, the reiatsu would solidify into child form, and thus, through the making of the breeder males, we averted what could have been a shattering disaster for the clans."

Aizen huffed out a soft, amused breath.

"Rather than to _weaken our blood by resorting to mate with lesser females_," he repeated sarcastically, "I should be furious, but…"

His mind drifted to the noble who slept within the barrier, concealed in the little cottage they shared.

"But this means…Byakuya is a breeder male."

Aizen's dark eyes widened thoughtfully.

"And…we have made a child."

He looked again at the picture of the Kuchiki man in the book, his mind imposing Byakuya's lovely face over the other man's.

_I wonder how he will react._

Aizen slipped the file containing the copies under his arm and slipped out of the library and into the hallway. He heard Tessai and the children in the kitchen, eating dinner and talking in serious tones.

"Did you hear that Kuchiki Byakuya died?" Ururu asked sadly.

"Yes," Tessai answered in a low, sad voice, "Kuchiki taicho seems not to have survived the fall from the royal realm. His cousin, Orochi, has assumed command of the clan."

_So…the snake strikes again…_

"He's horrible!" Ururu mused, picking at her food, "Yoruichi-sama said that he tried to make Tetsuya-san his concubine. But Ichigo rescued Tetsuya-san and he's protecting him now."

_So, Byakuya isn't alone in having this breeder ability. His cousin, Tetsuya, is a breeder male too. Interesting. Perhaps if the opportunity arrives, I can examine him. I will need to be cautious with Byakuya to make sure our baby is not harmed._

He wanted to chide himself for not only allowing the pregnancy to happen, but for wanting it to continue.

_This is hardly the life I imagined before…but then, there used to be no one who looked at me like Byakuya does._

_Still, I must be careful._

_He can't find out what I've done or the dream we have made here will shatter._

Aizen hurried back to the cottage and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He carried the file with him as he made his way down the hall, to the bedroom. Byakuya was awake and looking up at him through anxious eyes as he arrived.

"Sousuke, why did you…?"

"To protect you, of course," Aizen answered, releasing the barrier, then sitting down on the bed and paging through the file.

"To protect me?" Byakuya repeated, "But there is already a barrier around the house and I have never tried to leave. Don't you trust me to stay?"

"I do," Aizen assured him, "It's just that I had to leave before you woke, and knowing that you have a tendency to wander, I wanted to protect you while I went to find information about something I sensed inside you."

"Something you sensed inside me?" Byakuya said, sitting up in the bed, "Sousuke, what did you find inside me? Is something wrong with me?"

"No," Aizen said, turning the file so that Byakuya could see the picture of the pregnant man, "There is nothing wrong with you. You are just…having our child."

Byakuya stared back at him silently for a breathless moment, then he wrapped his arms around Aizen tightly, letting out a sweet sound of intense happiness.

"Sousuke," he whispered, "Sousuke, that is _amazing_!"


	5. Whispers of Home

**Chapter 5: Whispers of Home**

Aizen's strong arms wrapped around Byakuya, holding him close as he gazed into the noble's still sightless eyes.

"You are happy about the child?" he asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" the noble asked, frowning in confusion, "How could I be anything but happy? Unless…Sousuke, you do want this child too, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Aizen assured him, sliding a hand down to rub his slim belly gently, "I was just worried that, given your recent injuries and the loss of your powers, it could tax your recovering body."

"I will be strong enough," Byakuya insisted, "I know I will. You will let me have our child, won't you?"

"Do you think me a monster?" Aizen teased, smirking, "I am pleased to see you carrying our child. Just be even more cautious that you do not leave the grounds. You may go anywhere on the property, but because I have some enemies and you have no powers with which to protect yourself, I do not want you to risk leaving. Do you understand? This is very important, Bya."

Byakuya nodded and placed a hand on the one that caressed his belly.

"I have no reason to leave here," he said, smiling, "This is the only home I know, and I don't know enough about the world outside of our home to want to go anywhere else. I will stay here with you."

"And if I have to leave sometimes, you will remain here and you will not fret too much about being left alone?"

"I don't mind some solitude," Byakuya confessed, "I do wish that I could have the use of my eyes so that I could read something. But, since that is not possible, I will dedicate myself to tending the garden."

Aizen considered for a moment, then looked at Byakuya questioningly.

"My love, do you think you might enjoy some kind of pet to keep you company when I must leave?" he asked.

Byakuya gave him a quizzical look.

"I wouldn't know what kind of pet to ask for," he said uncertainly, "Except that, for some reason, I don't feel partial to cats."

"Well then, we will consider other options. There is no hurry. I don't need to be anywhere for the next few days."

Byakuya's fingers rubbed his belly and his blind eyes grew more thoughtful.

"I need to learn more about bearing a child. I am a man, so I don't understand how it works. Can you explain this to me?"

"Very well," Aizen agreed, "You see, some time ago, there was a war in which many, many people were killed, much like the one we have just endured. And at the end of that war, the noble families gathered and they realized that they needed a way to ensure that there were enough births to sustain the clans. There were enough men, it seemed, but the enemy had attacked women and children directly, and had slain a large number of them."

"That's horrible!" Byakuya exclaimed, paling.

"Yes," Aizen agreed, wrapping an arm around him, "It was horrible, but the noble clan leaders were determined that the clans would survive, so they gathered the males who were without partners and altered half so that they could bear young. Their bodies were changed so that when implanted with seed and reiatsu from a partner, their bodies formed a spirit chamber that held the materials while they bound together and formed a new reiatsu. When the new reiatsu emerged, it solidified into a child. In this way, the clans were able to be revived. The men altered this way were called breeder males."

"That is fascinating, of course," Byakuya commented, "but what has all of that to do with me? I am only half noble. Are you saying that one of my ancestors must have been a breeder male? Can it be passed on to one whose blood is not pure?"

"Yes, it appears that it can. It is said to be a dominant change that needs only appear in the father's lineage and it can skip generations as well. I have learned that after the numbers of noble births rose following the last blood war, the noble leaders discovered that a number of the sons born to the breeder males were natural breeder males. This did not sit well with the women of the clan, and they showed their disdain for the breeder males by spreading rumors about them and instilling fear and hatred in their circles. This culminated in a purge of the breeder males by an outlaw group that brought them to near extinction. But some mixed blood sons and daughters who were not acknowledged by the clans survived, so breeder males are known to appear from time to time. Traces of noble blood have always found their way into the Rukongai. I'm sure you understand. With noble lords engaging in relations with their slaves, there are sometimes offspring, and if an heir had a child out of wedlock, he would often hide the fact to protect the illegitimate child. This is another factor that allowed some breeder males to survive and procreate, leaving breeder males also among Rukongai mixed bloods."

"Are breeder males still routinely killed?" Byakuya asked anxiously.

Aizen paused for a moment, studying Byakuya's concerned expression.

_It is probably best for him to assume the worst. He may not be killed for being a breeder male if he is found, but if he is found by those relatives who tried to murder him, he will be killed, just the same._

_So, caution is in order…_

"I am afraid that, although things have improved, there are still those who look down on and try to hurt breeder males. This is why I want you to be so very careful until our baby is born."

Byakuya gave him a disarming smile.

"You don't need to worry about me leaving. I will have enough to do, getting ready for our child's birth. Sousuke, do you think that you can bring me some audiotapes or even instructional videos I can listen to so that I can learn what I need to know about my condition?"

Aizen nodded approvingly.

"There aren't really instructional videos for breeder males, as it is now such a rare thing, but I can certainly get some things that will help both of us prepare for parenting our child."

He frowned at the suddenly clouded look that overtook the noble's expression.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

Byakuya considered quietly for a moment.

"I am just anxious," he confessed softly, "Sousuke, how long must we live like this? Away from everything and anyone we knew? I do not mean for myself, but our child shouldn't have to be raised in what amounts to captivity."

Aizen moved closer, placing his hands on Byakuya's face and looking into his blind eyes.

"I know it is difficult for you, but I promise it will not be forever," he said firmly, "For now, just understand this is necessary. As soon as it is not, we will settle and live a more normal life together."

_It isn't true._

_We will never be normal, will we?_

_But for this time, we can certainly imagine it._

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo felt his bed move, and he opened his eyes and smiled at meeting a pair of wide blue eyes that blinked and registered a moment of confusion before calming.

"Good morning," he greeted his comely companion, "You sleep okay, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya took a deeper breath and sat up, wincing at the residual pain in his slim body.

"I slept very well, thank you, Ichigo-sama," he answered politely, "Thank you, both for rescuing me from my treacherous cousin and giving me such a comfortable place to recover. I am sorry for inconveniencing you."

"What are you talking about? It was no inconvenience," Ichigo chuckled, "And you don't have to call me sama. Just Ichigo's fine. Hey, you look like you're hurting a little. Need a pain block?"

"Oh, you don't have to…"

"Hey Toshi," the ginger-haired Shiba called.

"Sir?" the young man answered, appearing in the bedroom doorway.

Tetsuya flushed and tightened the tie at his waist.

"Tetsuya's kinda achey this morning. Can you give him a pain block?"

"Of course, Ichigo-sama," the attendant answered.

He moved to the bed and sat down next to his master's blushing friend. Tetsuya frowned and looked around, then back at Ichigo questioningly.

"Ichigo," he said, frowning curiously, "this is the Shiba estate, is it not?"

"Erm, yeah," Ichigo replied, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck as he answered, "I haven't had a chance to explain to everyone yet, but while we were all caught up in the war, I learned that my father, Kurosaki Isshin is actually a shinigami. He's Shiba Isshin,"

"Shiba Isshin!" Tetsuya exclaimed, his eyes widening, "The taicho who disappeared twenty years ago?"

"Yeah, him," Ichigo affirmed, an edge of muted anger in his voice, "He was attacked by one of Aizen Sousuke's experimental hollows and my mom, who was a quincy, intervened and was injured by the hollow. She started to hollowfy and the only way that Kisuke could save her was by having my dad wear a special gigai to keep her soul in balance. It took away his shinigami powers, so he couldn't come back. But, he felt that he owed her."

He paused for a moment scowling.

"And it didn't hurt that she was hot," he muttered under his breath, "Anyway, they fell in love and had me and my sisters. Dad and Mom never told us they were a shinigami and a quincy."

Tetsuya nodded.

"They would have been in trouble from both societies, probably," he concluded, "And Urahara-san might have faced additional punishments for using questionable methods like that."

Ichigo considered for a moment, then gave a long sigh and nodded.

"Uh-huh, that's about it."

Tetsuya watched quietly as Ichigo slipped out of bed and tightened the tie at his waist. He walked to the window and looked out at the recovering Seireitei that still smoked dully from recently extinguished fires.

"Talk about nothing being the way you thought it was."

"It must have been quite a shock to you," Tetsuya acknowledged, "I was confused before, when you told Orochi about your connection to the Shiba clan."

Ichigo looked back at him and gave him a friendly smile.

"Well, I'm glad that me being a Shiba is good for someone," he sighed, "Tetsuya, I hope you don't mind, but to get permission to let you live with us, I had to tell the elders of our clan and yours that you and I are engaged. It was…"

"Oh, that's all right," Tetsuya answered, his blush returning, "I understand the rules."

He looked around the bedroom, then back at Ichigo.

"B-but does this mean I will stay here, in your room? Are you really going to…marry me?"

"Ichigo shrugged.

"If that's what it takes to keep your screwed up cousin away from you."

He reconsidered his words and shook his head ruefully.

"Sorry. You don't have to sleep in here if it bothers you. I just brought you here because it was late when we got here and you were pretty uncomfortable and waking up from nightmares for awhile."

Tetsuya gave him an apologetic look.

"I am sorry for troubling you."

"It's really no trouble."

He leaned closer and whispered into Tetsuya's ear conspiratorially.

"And you know, if I'm engaged to you, then our elders won't be on my back to choose someone to marry. It has to be a long engagement because it will take awhile to get the Seireitei cleaned up and for everyone to settle enough for there to be fancy celebrations again."

Tetsuya laughed softly.

"Well, I am glad that my misfortune and your rescuing me is at least good for something. If it helps you, I will happily play the part of your fiancé for awhile. It's little enough to ask after you saved me like that. And Byakuya-sama will certainly appreciate you looking out for me."

Tetsuya's face fell as the reality of his leader's situation returned. Ichigo gave him a sympathetic look and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Tetsuya. You're going to be all right now, and you said that you sensed Byakuya's reiatsu, right?"

"I did," Tetsuya confirmed, "but it disapprared again, so…I don't really know his current status."

"C'mon, you know Byakuya," Ichigo said bracingly, "Everyone thought he was dead in the first battle, but he survived that and everything after. I'm sure that he survived this. He just might be hurt or in some kinda trouble. We'll get to the bottom of it and we'll find him, okay?"

Tetsuya forced a wavering smile and nodded.

"Of course you're right," he said half-heartedly.

Ichigo patted him gently on the back.

"Now, we need to get your things moved in here. Do you need me to go to Kuchiki Manor with you to get them? I don't want that creep bothering you while you do that."

"Hmm, my belongings are in a hidden camp near the family's evacuation site. Byakuya-sama warned me before all of this happened, that I should be careful to prepare in case Orochi tried anything while he was gone. So, although I did frequent the evacuation compound, I kept my things elsewhere and didn't sleep at the compound. But I do need to go back there, Ichigo. Byakuya-sama's and my attendants will be…"

"Don't worry about that," Ichigo said reassuringly, "I figured that Orochi might start picking on the people who took care of Byakuya and served him, so I sent Toshi over to the encampment to sneak them out. Torio and Koji are here and resting in the staff wing."

"That is a great relief," Tetsuya sighed gratefully, "With no other way to reach me, Orochi might have taken his anger out on them. I am sure that the rest of the manor staff is up in arms."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, his expression clouding slightly, "I hear that bastard dismissed them and kicked them out of the encampment. My dad sent some people to help get them safely moved into the Rukongai. Don't worry. They'll be okay until we figure out what happened to Byakuya and bring him home."

"Right," Tetsuya said, his blue eyes betraying a hint of doubt.

"What's with that look?" the Shiba heir asked, taking Tetsuya's hand in his, "Tetsuya, it's gonna be okay. I don't believe for a second that Byakuya would have died from the fall we all took."

"I don't believe he did either," Tetsuya admitted, "But the fact that Orochi and his father were so sure Byakuya-sama had died, and the fact that Byakuya-sama has not yet returned gives me a very dark feeling. I wonder if they are somehow involved in his disappearance."

"Well, that's something we're gonna have to figure out together."

He slipped his arms around Tetsuya, giving him a gentle, protective hug.

"We're gonna find Byakuya," he said firmly, "I promise we will."

"Thank you so much," Tetsuya said sincerely, "For believing me and for doing so much to help me. It really is more than anyone should expect."

"Well, you and Byakuya are my friends."

Tetsuya gave a little flustered laugh.

"Saying you'll marry someone just to protect them is above and beyond the call of friendship, Ichigo."

"Yeah, well, I told you. It kinda works in my favor too."

"Well, I will try to be the best fiancé that I can be," Tetsuya promised.

Ichigo nodded.

"And I promise that I won't give up until Byakuya comes home safely."


End file.
